wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anmit
Anmit belongs to ThatToast and is her entry in the OC Contest! Appearance "Anmit? Well, he's always wearing all that gold...blinds everyone when he walks into a room. Huge ego. Pretty agreeable, though, if he's in a good mood."-Princess Cacti Anmit is a SandWing has tan scales with slightly darker underscales. His sail is bright gold unmarred. He has a black diamond pattern down his back, and has a tattoo of a dragon skull on his left shoulder. Anmit's eyes are light blue, like the sky. He is quite tall and naturally muscular, despite not exercising much. Anmit loves gold. Being a part of the SandWing royal family, you could get plenty of that and more. He is constantly adorned with rings, necklaces, bracelets, and horn bands. He has three piercings in each ear, and usually wears heavily jeweled earrings. Anmit wears a flowing purple cloak as a sign of his royal heritage. Personality "He's an idiot. No other way to put it. I'd bet a rock has a higher IQ than him." -Scorpion, Amnit's bodyguard Anmit is extremely foolish. He speaks before he thinks, daydreams about the oddest things, and can barely finish a conversation before becoming distracted by something else. He doesn't have a mental disorder, it's just his personality. Anmit loves spending money, and once nearly depleted the royal supply of money a week before the next tax collection. He spent 50,000 gold coins once on a single necklace, which he now just keeps in his room. He has to be taken care of by his older sisters, who live in the same house as him. They bring him food and take him out places. He has to be watched constantly, or else he'd probably wind up in the Sea Kingdom by the end of the day, no joke. History "The li'l guy was the most innocent thing you could've seen. Adorable, but there was somthin' about him that made him seem tougher than he was." -King Osiris Anmit hatched as the youngest in the royal family, his sisters Cacti and Gecko taking care of him while their mother, Sun, took care of "royal business." He began to think that, since his sisters were taking care of him, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He began wandering and getting lost in the palace, his cries for help becoming annoying after a while. Queen Sun had a separate home built for her dragonets and planned on having no more, tearfully smashing her newly laid egg. When Anmit turned fifteen, he suddenly became obsessed with gold. It was all he wanted. He began collecting gold trinkets and jewelry by the pound. His sisters, of course, tried to stop his spending habits, but they couldn't even get him to listen. He almost depleted the royal supply of money, when his sisters tied him up (literally) and forced him to listen to Sun. She ordered him to stop spending so much money, and he ruefully agreed to pause. As soon as the next tax collection was done, he went back to spending, but made sure he didn't exhaust all the money. He is still being taken care of by Cacti and Gecko. Trivia "The guy loves to eat. You'd think he was half MudWing, he eats so much. Surprisingly fit for a buffet-murderer, though." -Princess Gecko * Anmit means "foolish" * he is terrified of scorpions * he loves lizards * Amnit has a huge ego, unsurprisingly * he prefers females over males, slightly. * he needs a ship XD Gallery SandWing-0.png|A typical SandWing, colored by unknown, lines by Joy Ang. SandTransparent.png|Joy Ang Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)